Nobody at Hogwarts
by Creator1193
Summary: Hogwarts faces a threat even worse than Voldemort. A mysterious boy appears in the DA. He is only known as Rox. Harry and his friends don't know it, he has the power to change everything. RoxasxLuna. OOC galore. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahem, quiet everyone!" Harry shouted to the DA all of whom were talking and chatting about various subjects ranging from schoolwork to gossip to unorthodox subjects, "We need to take roll before we begin practice," Harry finished.

Ron began calling off a list of names, "Ginny!"

"Here" came a strong voice beside Harry.

"Neville!"

"Yep" came a barely audible nervous voice.

"Luna!"

"Yes…" a dreamy voice spoke from the crowd.

Ron continued to call out the names of the DA as its member each gave their own response. However upon the thirteenth name called, "Rox!"

There was silence.

Looking around, Ron called out again, "Rox!"

More silence.

Ron was about to call out the name again when Seamus spoke up annoyingly, "He's in the back over there," He pointed to a blonde boy with striking blue eyes. His eyes were pointed at the ground and he stood against a pillar far in the back of the crowd, "He never talks," Seamus continued, "Pretty sure the bloke came here a few days ago,"

Rox's eyes came up and met with Harry's and Ginny's. Upon seeing that other people were looking at him, his eyes quickly dropped again.

Ron gave a nervous nod before continuing.

When Ron was all done, Harry stepped up, "Alright, it looks like we're all today. Before I begin I must say that I'm very proud and glad that you all have mastered the Patronus spell. However, I have no idea what to say to Filch and the toad when two dozen shiny animals come rushing down the hallway for no reason nor rhyme…kinda like last week," A chorus of giggling and snickering came from the DA as they thought it would have been funny if they started a stampede of Patroni in the halls, but quieted down as Harry continued, "So next time if anyone wants to see their Patronus then either come here or cry Dementor before conjuring your Patronus. Anyways, it has been awhile since we have practiced our dueling capabilities so everyone pair up,"

Immediately, Seamus and Dean looked at each other and exchanged an enthusiastic high five while Hermione crossed Harry and paired up with Ron. All of the members moved around looking for their friends and loves while Harry waited patiently for everyone to be paired up.

Amidst the entire bustle however, one person stood still resembling a sculpture. After everyone had paired up, Rox was standing alone in the middle.

_Wasn't he by that pillar just now? _Harry asked himself as he looked at Rox. After contemplating on what to do Harry said, "Alright everyone! Face each other and begin!" And with that the room became filled with noises and different colored light.

As the myriad of duels raged around him, Rox caught sight of Harry walking up to him and looked down to the floor again.

"Hi, Rox was it?" Harry asked kindly.

Rox said nothing but slightly nodded, his eyes still to the ground.

"Looks like you have no one to duel with. That won't do…" Harry said before calling out, "Ginny! Can you come over here please?"

Ginny quickly petrified Cho Chang, who had fallen to the ground stiff, before running over to Harry and Rox, "What is it?"

"Can you duel Rox for me? I'll take over for you," Harry said not just for Rox's sake, but for Cho's as well. He knew as well as anyone the animosity between those two girls.

"Oh…Alright, but don't go easy on her! She uses the innocent girl act WAY too much," Ginny reluctantly said.

"You're awesome," Harry said. He then ran over to revive Cho who was still doing a good impression of a piece of drift wood.

"Don't expect me to go easy okay?" Ginny said happily as she pointed her wand at Rox. In response, Rox silently pulled out his wand and held it in front of him.

Giving a smirk, Ginny shot a stunning spell at Rox. Rox ducked as the spell flew over his head and responded with his own stunning spell. However, before the red spell can even leave his wand, it exploded and sent Rox slamming into the far wall behind him and slumped to the ground.

All duels stopped as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran over to his aid.

"Hey Rox, you okay there mate?" Harry asked as Ron watched him worriedly.

Remaining silent, Rox slowly stood up. Luna, who was standing beside him, heard the faintest whisper flow into her ears.

_-Don't worry…-_

"I think he will be quite alright" Luna told everyone slowly.

Harry looked at her for a bit, then said, "Alright then everyone, let's get back to work. Rox you can take a break if you want,"

Rox slightly shook his head and held his wand in front of him again. With that, the duels continued. Everyone showed how unique their dueling styles were. Throughout the entire time, any spell Rox tried to use would explode and send him to the ground. Every time though, he would get up silently and resume dueling Ginny, who was getting increasingly worried his condition. After about three or four hours of constant training everyone was tired out and ready to head back to the dorms.

"Good work everybody. I never thought you would all become this skilled. We'll meet again in about four days. Goodnight to you all," Harry concluded and with that everyone left the room.

Everyone except for Rox.

Harry and Ginny were about to leave when they noticed that Rox was still there, only now instead of looking at the ground he was looking at a stained glass window that had formed on the wall in front of him. The stained glass art was that of a tall man with long red hair smiling at him and a shorter girl with short black hair getting her hair ruffled up by him. She was also smiling.

"Rox c'mon. You need some sleep after the amount of hits you took," Ginny said softly as Harry nodded.

After a moment of silence, Ginny shrugged sadly and left, Harry walking behind her.

As Rox looked at the window, the moon appeared through the clouds and shone down on him through the window as a tear fell from his face.

_-Axel-_

_-Xion-_


	2. Chapter 2

As the days wore on, everyone became increasingly curious about Rox.

"Do you think he might be mute or deaf or something?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating their lunch.

"How can he be deaf? He heard us talking," Hermione said shrewdly.

"I'm more worried about his back. No one should be able to be slammed into a wall that many times and walk off like it's nothing," Harry said remembering back to their last practice.

"Alright fine, maybe he's not deaf, and he has strong bones, but what has me even more curious and somewhat worried is how Loony can have a full conversation with him. I mean- look!" Ron exclaimed quietly.

"It's Luna" Hermione scowled before the three of them looked over at Rox and sure enough, Luna was sitting across from him, talking and occasionally giggling. Rox was looking directly at her; his lips were not moving.

"What's even weirder is that she's talking and acting like a normal person and not like…Loony- ow! You think she might just be making up answers in head? Like how little girls sometime talks to their dolls?" Ron asked thoughtfully earning glares from Harry and Hermione.

Breaking from his glare, Harry nodded slowly, "Even you have to admit that Luna is acting strange, even for her, Hermione" Harry said.

"Yes that is true. Maybe she has some way to speak to him, like reading his thoughts or something?"

"Let's see…Oi Ginny!" Ron called and waved Ginny over.

Ginny, who had just entered, walked over and sat down with them, "What's up?"

"Does Luna know any Legilimency?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so…why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because if you would look over there," Harry said as he pointed over to Luna and Rox, "I can't hear him and I don't see his lips moving, but apparently Luna can hear and understand him perfectly," Harry finished.

"And on a further note, Luna is acting…different. She's talking like a normal person!" Ron exclaimed.

"You said her actual name! And she IS a normal person!" Hermione hissed before receiving looks from her three friend, "Okay maybe not really normal, but still,"

"I have been noticing that too," Ginny said breaking the brief moment of silence, "The thing is, you can see Rox's facial expressions change while he's "answering" Luna's questions so he has to be communicating with her somehow. Watch,"

On the far end of the table, Luna was trying to get to know Rox a little more and apparently she was learning a lot despite his silence.

"So where did you go before coming to Hogwarts?"

Rox looked at her but said nothing.

"Ooh! I never heard of that place before. Is it in Europe?"

Silence.

"Wow, that's very interesting. I never thought there would be places like that out there. How do you like Hogwarts?"

A small smile appeared on Rox's face.

"Yes most people here are very kind, even though they tend to steal my stuff a lot,"

Rox's face darkened.

Luna quickly held up her hands as she said, "Oh don't worry! I always find them in the end! No harm done! So did you have any friends back there?"

Rox's smile disappeared as he nodded.

"Tell me about them!"

Rox stopped looking at her and down at his plate as Luna's smile slowly began to fade and tears began welling in her eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry…That's horrible…" Luna said quietly looking down as tears began to build.

Rox looked up in surprise and quickly snatched as clean towel and wiped the tears off.

Luna looked at him and he smiled and she smiled as well.

Harry and his friends had been watching the whole exchange from their spot.

"Okay what was that all about?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now we know that he is communicating with her somehow," Ginny replied.

"Of course it matters! I have never seen Luna cry before! What did he say that drove Luna to tears?" Hermione asked frantically.

"It has something to do with his friends I think," Harry said slowly, "It was when Luna mentioned his friends, is when this happened. What do you think Ron?"

"I think….Luna has the hots for Rox," Ron said confidently earning a groan from everyone.

"We're talking about Rox right now and all you can think about is how they have a budding romance? Who are you? Romilda Vane?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Oi! I'm not very intuitive about this stuff so I see this as an accomplishment," Ron replied with equal confidence.

"So you consider becoming a girl an accomplishment…" Ginny suggested slowly as Hermione began to laugh. Even Harry chuckled a little bit.

Ron scoffed as Harry said, "We can always ask Luna a bit later and there's also practice coming up so we can find out more about him then,"

"If he doesn't break his back first; his magic is horrible! It even worse than me with that broken wand I had awhile ago," Ron said.

"I think his wand might be the problem. It might not be the right wand for him," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe it his confidence that's the issue; all kinds of magic needs confidence to perform correctly," Ginny said adding in her own idea.

All of a sudden, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny heard a laugh that they had never heard before. They looked over to see Luna covering her mouth and shaking all over as Rox was grinning at her.

Harry and the gang all looked back at each other with their mouths hung open.

After a long moment of silence, both Ginny and Hermione stood up and began walking over to Luna and Rox.

"Oh boy…" Harry sighed as He and Ron got up to follow the two girls.

As they were about to approach the two, a horn sounded signaling the end of lunch. Hermione and Ginny stopped walking as Harry and Ron kept walking toward Rox and Luna who were beginning to get up. Ginny hand shot up and caught the collar of Ron's sweater and Hermione's hand did the same to Harry and, with disappointed and tired faces, dragged both of them out of the Great Hall.

Later that day, Harry caught Luna in the halls and decided that it was a good of time as ever to ask her about Rox.

"Hey Luna," Harry said, walking in pace with her.

"Oh hello Harry. How are you today?" Luna said; her voice aloof and soft as ever.

"I'm doing fine," Harry responded not wanting to get to the point just yet, "And you?"

"I'm doing well….I saw a pair of Blibbering Humdingers this morning. Very odd of them to come so close to school grounds…" Luna answered.

Deciding to ignore the Humdingers, harry said, "I saw you talking to Rox this morning,"

"Yes I know; your entire group was staring at us for the entire time." Luna said serenely.

Harry winced at this; he had forgotten how perceptive Luna can be, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Oh yes! He said lots. You should really talk to him. I think you two have a lot in common…"

"But he never talks, I haven't seen him even open his mouth," Harry exclaimed.

Luna responded to this by giving Harry a puzzled look before saying, "I would have assumed that you would hear him loudest of all. The next time you talk to him, you should listen to what he has to say. He's been through more pain than you have, you know,"

This left Harry stunned as she kept on walking down the hall and away from him. At first Harry was just curious because he wanted to get to know all of the DA, but now his curiosity truly peaked.

Does anyone ever have those moments where something that has always been there when one doesn't have a need or much interest in it, but somehow disappears when the need for it finally arises? Well Harry was having one of those moments; this time however, it was with Rox. Harry couldn't find Rox anywhere. He and his friends scoured every classroom and hall, but Rox was nowhere to be seen. Even Luna, who has keeping a look out, did not see him.

"He's not allowed to leave the school is he?" Ron said annoyingly.

"He shouldn't be able to…maybe the Room of Requirement?" Hermione suggested.

"Not there either," Ginny said tersely as she walked up to them, "I just came from there; no sign of him,"

"Where could he be?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"Look, we have DA tonight and he is bound to be there. You can talk to him then," Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, don't worry about it," Ron reassured.

"Yeah…you're right. Speaking of which, DA is going to start in two hours so might as well head there now," Harry sighed.

They all began to walk towards the Room of Requirement, when Ginny noticed that Luna was staying behind.

"You all go on ahead, I have one last place I want to look around," Luna said before walking the opposite direction.

With a shrug, Ginny turned around and ran down the hall to catch up with the others.

_Somewhere that feels like home…_Luna thought while she was walking.

Rox was sitting outside on top one of the bell towers overlooking the courtyard as well as the fields outside of Hogwarts. The evening sun fell upon him as twilight dawned upon Hogwarts.

"Does this remind you of home?"

Rox gave a start only to slowly relax again when he realized who it was.

"Your home must be beautiful if it looked like this," Luna said as she stepped up beside him.

Rox looked up to the orange sky and smiled. He took out his wand and pointed towards his dorm. Immediately, two bars of ice cream flew up to him. He handed one to Luna.

Luna unwrapped it and took a bite. It was salty, yet sweet at the same time.

"This is delicious! What flavor is this?" Luna asked happily, savoring the ice cream.

Rox grinned at her before taking a bite out of his own ice cream.

"Sea salt? I never thought ice cream could be made with salt," Luna said still eating her ice cream.

Rox gave a little shrug before continuing his dessert.

"I always knew you could use magic just fine!" Luna said as she realized that Rox just used a spell with no problem whatsoever.

Rox only gave her a wink in response causing her to laugh.

After a long moment of eating their ice cream in silence Luna slowly asked, "Please tell me. What was your home called?"

Rox looked at Luna and gave a soft smile before turning back towards the sunset.

Harry and his three friends watched as the Room of Requirement slowly began to fill with people. Harry kept looking at the door waiting to see if Rox would show or not. Sure enough Rox and Luna entered the room. Luna walked over to her Ravenclaw classmates as Rox took his place against the pillar.

After taking count, Harry said, "Alright everyone, you all knows what you need to do. Get to it," the crowd began bustling to work on the places that needed improvement.

Rox promptly began working on his offensive, resulting in multiple explosions. Harry quickly ran over to check on him.

"Rox! You okay?" Harry asked worriedly as Rox slowly got up from the ground. This time Harry put his full focus onto Rox as he strained not only his ears, but his heart in an effort to somehow feel the pain that Rox has apparently been through.

On the outside, it looked like Rox didn't say anything, but Harry heard him clear as a small bell. -_Still needs a lot of work.-_

Harry was shocked to finally "hear" his voice. Harry could instantly tell that his voice could sound very kind as well as horribly angry when needed be, "What does?" Harry asked.

Rox looked up at him surprised that he could hear him. _You can hear me?_

"Yeah, as clear as day. I'm surprised that I couldn't hear you before. Now what are you working on?" Harry asked inquisitively.

Rox quickly cleaned off his surprised look gave Harry a serious look.

Harry, who had been listening, widened his eyes, "That's very advanced! I'm not sure if even Hermione can do that!"

Rox gave Harry a frustrated look as he stood up and kept on perfecting his spell.

"Well be sure to show the DA and I if you complete it," Harry said before going to check on everyone's progress. He felt extremely satisfied with the fact that he can now here and talk with Rox. As he walked past everyone, Ron and Hermione jogged up to him.

"You can hear him now?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry nodded quickly grinning at them.

"Well don't keep us in the dark mate! How?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him and said, "Just listen,"


	3. Chapter 3

As practice wore on, Harry could see that his friends and fellow comrades were getting bored with the plain practice so he decided to make things interesting," Alright everyone! Gather round!" he called out as everyone stopped practicing and began to walk over to Harry and the blackboard behind him.

After taking a moment to make there were no stragglers, Harry flipped over the board to reveal a bracket board with everyone's name on it, "It time you all have some competition. Whoever wins this tournament gets to lead the DA for the next five practices," Harry said smirking, causing eyebrows to go up from everyone, "It doesn't even have to be practice," Harry finished followed by a roar of cheering and clapping to which he rolled his eyes to, "Alright everyone take a space with your opponent so we can get started," When they did this, the perimeters around everyone's little dueling space turned pitch black leaving the outside completely dark, "Don't be alarmed, this is done to make sure everyone goes into their duels not knowing what the opponent can do," Harry reassured them, "Now then….BEGIN!"

As the duels progressed, the black borders automatically opened up leading the victors to their next opponent. After about two hours, the borders disappeared leaving the two finalists standing on opposite sides of the room.

On one side was Hermione; no one was surprised that she made it to the top. She was the most adept with spell work amongst them. Her opponent though made everyone's jaw drop. Standing silently and somewhat meekly on the other side was Rox. Harry who was oblivious to the duels was stunned to see Rox there as well as Hermione.

Slowly and cautiously, Hermione raised her wand as did Rox.

Hermione started by throwing by throwing a stunning spell at Rox. However, Rox held his position as an invisible shield erupted in front of him. The spell reflected off the shield and, all of a sudden, doubled in size as it shot back toward Hermione as she dived out of the way.

She got up to see Rox holding his wand behind him as one would do if they were about to throw something. The air became slightly colder as a pale blue ball appeared at the wand tip. Rox threw the ball at Hermione. It moved in an arch and forced Hermione to jump out of the way again. When it landed, the ground where it landed froze before multiple thin icicles jutted up from the ground. This time, Hermione wasted no time when she got up and began shooting multiple spells causing Rox to jump around the room.

When she stopped the assault, Rox ran towards her in a zig-zag fashion. When he was close to her, he leapt towards her closing the distance and three small fireballs appeared and swirled around his body. Hermione quickly jumped out of the way as she conjured a shield that protected her from the fire. She then yelled, "Depulso!" which sent Rox flying across the room.

His shoes skidded on the floor as he landed hard on his feet. He then looked at her for a bit before closing his eyes. His wand began to glow red as a red ball of energy emerged from his wand tip. It began to grow larger and larger until it was as big as a volleyball. The ball then shined as Rox pointed his wand upward above his head. Hermione, not knowing what to expect with this spell, erected a shield in front of her and braced herself. She had never seen someone so aggressive in dueling as well as someone who knew such advanced spells relating to the elements. However, Hermione didn't have to worry as the ball of energy lit up in a large explosion that shot Rox into a wall.

When the dust cleared, Rox was laying on the ground, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"Rox!" Harry yelled as everyone dashed over to him. Luna was first on the scene, then Harry, "Rox are you okay!"

-_So close!-_ Harry heard as Rox got up. Once he was standing on his feet, he looked around dazed then began to fall forward to the ground. Before he hit the ground however, Luna was there in front of him and he slumped into her.

"I'm going to take him to see Madam Pomfrey," Luna said as she slowly dragged Rox out of the room.

When they were gone, Hermione pulled Harry and Ron over to the side, "That was-"Hermione began to say.

"Insane…blimey," Ron finished with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hermione, have you seen any of the spells he used before?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head slowly, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

As she was making her way up to the Hospital Wing, Rox's eyes slowly opened as Luna heard, -_Don't worry. I'm fine. You don't have to do this_.-

"I want to do this silly. You're my friend; I wouldn't be much of friend if I didn't do this," Luna answered.

Rox gave her a weak smile before falling unconscious again.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of fire in front of them and an old man with a long white beard; his half moon spectacles glistening in the moonlight, "Ah, Ms. Lovegood, why are you out of bed on a night such as this?"

"Good evening Professor, my friend injured himself so I'm just bringing him to the Hospital wing," Luna said as Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the unconscious teen with concerned eyes.

He leaned over to get a good look at Rox's face. When he did, he thought for a moment, then he put his hand on Luna's shoulder and, with a flash of fire, they disappeared.

Luna found herself standing in Dumbledore's office. She looked over to see Rox resting against the window.

"Come, Ms. Lovegood, sit," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk looking down at a few papers on his desk. She slowly walked over and took a seat, "Now can you please tell me what you know about Mr… let's just call him Rox," Dumbledore said smiling.

For the first time in a long time, Luna eyed her Headmaster suspiciously. _Why would he want to know about a random student?_

Dumbledore, seeing the uncertainty in her face, quickly reassured her by saying, "Oh don't worry Ms. Lovegood. I have no intention of doing any harm to your friend. Perhaps you didn't notice this, but the Sorting Hat did not place him in any house. It didn't even speak. Now don't you find that odd?"

She didn't remember Rox ever being sorted at all. She began to think up reasons as to how her near perfect memory could forget something like that.

Dumbledore, however, was not done, "What if I told you that he was here ever since you were here? I never said he was Sorted this year did I. No the incident with the Sorting Hat happened the year you came into these halls,"

Luna's eyes widened at this piece of information. Rox had gone through four years at Hogwarts completely unnoticed until just a week ago. Everyone is known at Hogwarts for at least something. It didn't matter if it was something good or bad. Every single student at Hogwarts is known for something.

After waiting a moment so that Luna could process the information, Dumbledore asked again, "So can you tell me what you know about Rox?"

"Why are you asking her?"

Two pairs of stunned eyes looked over to see Rox awake and on his feet. He was glaring aggressively at Dumbledore.

"Rox…You're speaking!" Luna exclaimed her eyes lightening up in both amazement and happiness. Her look however faded when he looked over at her.

_-Luna…please leave us….I'll tell you everything when I can…-_

Dumbledore looked from Rox to Luna. It became apparent to him that Rox was communicating with her through means that did not require talking. Luna looked at Rox for a bit, then slowly backed to the door then exited.

Rox, glad that Luna was no longer here, turned over to Dumbledore, "What do you want to know?" he said suspiciously.

"I apologize if I seem like I mean to hurt you, but this old man is being inquisitive," Dumbledore apologized.

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't just ask me directly," Rox replied, he was still tense but he slowly began to calm down.

"This is truly horrible of me to say but…up until now, I did not know that you existed," Dumbledore said sadly, "I just want to know more about you,"

"Like what?"

"Like where you are from,"

Rox looked at the man in front of him for awhile. He seemed thirsty for something, but his eyes show kindness and trust. After contemplating a little while longer, Rox said, "…I'm from a place called Twilight Town,"

"My, my, I have been around for a very long time and yet I have never heard of place with such a name," Dumbledore said, somewhat lost in thought before saying, "Why did you come here?"

Rox looked away as he replied, "There's nothing left there for me. I have no reason to be there anymore,"

"Do you not have a family?" Dumbledore asked caringly.

"I wasn't exactly born the normal way…" Rox said quietly.

Dumbledore was about to ask more about that, but when he saw Rox's face, he decided not to push into any delicate subjects, "I see….I wonder though; why is it that in all your four years here, no one has ever uttered a word about you in any way at all?"

"Isn't that normal?" Rox asked, "I never wanted my name known here, I just want to …last…for another year,"

"Oh really? Is this school really that dangerous and bad for you?" Dumbledore asked; any of his worry was covered up by his inquisitiveness.

"I didn't mean it that way. Hogwarts is fine. Most of the people here are nice," Rox replied.

"If that's the case then I'm surprised that you didn't have any friends until now. Did you have any friends before Hogwarts?"

Rox looked down as he answered, "Yes…"

"And where are they now?"

"I…don't know…." Rox replied slowly before asking, "May I please go now?"

Dumbledore looked at him, realizing that he just did what he told himself earlier not to do. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course. Sorry for using you to indulge my hungry mind,"

"It's quite alright Professor, I knew that I would eventually catch someone's attention. I really do hope that I won't be talked about too much here," Rox said politely.

"Of course. I will try my best to see that you will still be unknown here. Goodnight Rox and please convey my apologies to Ms. Lovegood as well,"

Rox nodded then left the office.

Right as he exited, he found Luna sitting right at the stairs waiting. He approached her and looked down at her. -_Luna, what are you still doing here?-_

No response.

_-Luna?-_

Silence.

Rox began to grow worried. However, he fears were relaxed when he heard deep breathing come from her. He leaned over to look at her face and found that she was fast asleep. He smiled as he picked her up gently and carried her back to the Ravenclaw common room.

When he arrived at the door, the painting looked at him then asked, "Angels are rejected by darkness and demons are rejected by light. Who in this world cannot be accepted by the dark shadows or by the bright rays?"

Rox already knew the answer to this question. However, the answer would not come out of his mouth, as if it was being held back. After awhile, a faint and barely audible whisper came from Rox's mouth, "_Nobody…"_

The door opened and Rox walked in, dragging his feet as he went along. He placed Luna softly down on the couch. She looked beautiful with the moonlight illuminating her face and her pale blonde hair. It was almost as if it was Luna herself who was creating the light. When he realized that he was staring at her, he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts before stalking quietly out of the room.

He walked in silence all the way up to the bell tower. There he sat against a wall that gave him the same view that he and Luna had earlier that evening. As he began to drift to sleep, only one word resonated in his head,

_Nobody_

"_HE is stirring,"_

"_Yes he will embrace his destiny soon,"_

"_The girl is a problem however; she is very much like that witch,"_

"_So is that boy…Harry Potter. His courage highly resembles HIS own courage,"_

"_As of right now he is of no importance, but soon…"_

"_Soon he will die by my hands!"_

"_Patience… Although he might pose a problem later, he is still a required piece," _

"_Until then, I still need you to watch the three of them,"_

"_Yes sir, anything to wake HIM up…"_


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since Rox's encounter with Dumbledore and life has returned to normal for everyone. DA meeting were becoming more frequent even though they were still held in secret right under Umbridge's nose. The staff had no idea of the DA. It was, however, a popular subject amongst students.

"Harry is this okay?" Hermione asked.

"What is?"

"The fact that every single student here knows about the DA," Hermione answered as Ginny nodded worryingly.

"Well no one has made a fuss about it yet right? I'm sure no one will do anything," Ron said.

Harry shot a glance at Rox and Luna who were walking with them. Luna was snickering slightly as Rox had a smug yet exasperated look on his face. -_And he goes and jinxes it._ -

Harry just gave Rox a helpless shrug as Ron and Hermione caught sight of the small exchange.

"He just said something didn't he," Ron said annoyingly, "Was it about me?"

"I still don't understand how you and Luna can hear him, but we can't. I know you told us to just listen and we tried our hardest, but we still can't hear him," Hermione said sadly. Ginny was cupping her ears and placing her face uncomfortably close to Rox's face trying to hear something, to which Rox blushed and backed away slightly.

Harry looked over at Rox who only shrugged at him. -_They're still trying to use their ears instead of their hearts.-_

Harry then looked over at everyone else and said, "Maybe you should try using something other than your ears,"

In response, everyone except for Luna and Rox , gave Harry a puzzled look. Harry was about to explain further when a scream rang out throughout the air.

"Oh bullocks…" Ron sighed as they all sprinted down the hall and around the corner as a girl ran right pass them.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight before them. Nailed by his arms and legs onto the wall was Dean Thomas covered in blood. He was bleeding profusely from where the nails jutted out. What was even more frightening was the red writing around him.

_**"Bye Bye DA"**_

Ginny recovering from the shock quickly ran up to him and began to pull out the nails saying, "We have to get him down," Every time she removed a nail, blood squirted out from the wound.

When Ginny removed all the nails, she carefully brought Dean to the ground in front of them. Luna placed her fingers on his neck. After awhile she said, "He still alive but barely,"

Hearing this, Rox knelt beside him and pulled out his wand. The wand glowed a bright green as he swept it over Dean.

_-Cura-_

As Rox put away his wand, Luna noticed something odd. Rox wand was a different color. Before, it was a dark, near black, brown. Now it was a light brown that when looked at from afar would be mistaken for white.

Rox looked up at Harry. -_He needs to go to the Hospital wing NOW. My spell isn't strong enough to cover all the internal injuries.- _

Harry nodded as he picked up Dean, "We need to get him to Pomfrey," he said as he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna began walking towards the Hospital wing. Rox however stayed behind. His eyes were clued to the message on the wall.

"Rox aren't you coming?" Ron asked, looking back at him.

Rox raised his hand and waved them off before refocusing on the message.

Luna gave Rox a concerned look before she heard, -Gotta clean this up-, she then understood and proceeded to walk off with the others.

After observing the message a little longer, Rox pulled out his wand and siphoned all the blood from the wall and formed it into a little ball. He then flicked his wand and the ball of blood disappeared. He had sent the molecules in the blood moving so fast that it had turned the blood from a liquid to a vapor thus rendering it invisible.

A few hours had passed and Rox was once again sitting atop the clock tower just in time for the sun set. He had begun to get drowsy when something began heating up in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake Galleon otherwise known as the DA's official badge and calling card. The fact that it had grown this hot meant that Harry was holding an emergency meeting. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he stood up and began making his way towards the Room of Requirement.

When he arrived, he saw that everyone who was with him at the gruesome scene was pale as they looked at the ground. The others however, did not know what was going on since their facial expressions did not seem different. Harry himself was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"…Alright everyone, quiet down… and sit down while you're at it," harry said as chairs appeared behind the DA members.

"Why did you call this meeting Harry, what's wrong?" Seamus asked as he and everyone else took a seat. Only Rox remained standing against the pillar.

Harry paused for a moment before saying, "….Today, our good friend Dean Thomas was viciously attacked by an unknown person. He's now in a coma at St. Mungo's and… I'm not gonna lie, but the doctors say that his chances of waking up are slim…."

Silence reigned in the room.

After a little bit Seamus asked slowly, "What happened to him…?"

Harry looked at him as he said, "Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know,"

"Harry!" Seamus yelled suddenly causing Harry to jump. He looked at Harry, tears in his eyes, and said, "He is like a brother to me; I have the right to know what happened to him. Now tell me damn it!"

Harry looked at Seamus' wild face before saying quietly, "When we found him, he was nailed to the wall. We quickly took him down and Rox healed as much of the injuries as he could. Dean would have been dead if Rox was not there… We then took him down to the Hospital wing. He was then quickly transferred to St. Mungo's. The doctors say that not only did he lose a dangerous amount of blood due to all of his lacerations, but he also suffered heavy damage to his brain. The doctors said that whoever did this was doing it for torture reasons….They were….Whoever did this was stimulating the pain center of Dean's brain…."

Upon hearing this, Seamus promptly got up and left the room. Ron put his arm around Hermione, who was now crying along with many other members of the DA.

Harry, Harry however, was not done, "He was attacked because…because he was part of the DA; because he was one of us,"

Everyone looked up at him in shock and fear.

"With that in mind, if any one of you wants to leave the DA now then go. I perfectly understand if you do…."

A single boy from Ravenclaw stood up and left the room. Everyone else remained in their seat.

Harry did not expect this as he said, "Don't you guys understand? If you stay in the DA you can be killed or WORSE!"

"We knew that when we signed up," a voice came from the door. Everyone looked towards the door to see Seamus standing there. His face was stricken with tears, but otherwise calm and determined, "We all knew that we could and…most likely will die in the DA, but we have a duty to protect this school for as long as we're here and that will never change," Seamus said as everyone nodded in agreement, "Besides…I have bone to pick with whoever attacked Dean…" He then moved to sit back down in his seat.

Regaining his confidence, Harry stood up and said, "Thank you all for staying with me. Everyone return to your dorms and get some rest. If any news about Dean comes up then you'll be the first to know," and with that the room emptied out leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Rox left.

"Who could have done this?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Must be someone working for the toad I reckon," Ron said.

"I don't think so. Umbridge might be evil, but she wouldn't resort to these methods," Hermione said thinking of who else might this be.

"It must be someone who hates the DA yes?" Luna spoke up, "Maybe Voldemort knows who we are and he or one of his followers are doing all this,"

"Why would You Know Who target a small DADA club?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry is leading it you moron!" Ginny responded.

"Even then it wouldn't be likely. If Voldemort got his hands on Dean then he would be dead by now,"

At this point, Rox looked over at Harry with a grim look on his face, -_Blondie_-.

"Malfoy would pull this stunt!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't think he would want to get that much blood on his hands Ron," Hermione said.

"He's too wimpy anyways," Ginny agreed.

That's when three pairs of eyes went wide, "We can hear you!" all three of them exclaimed.

"But it not like normal hearing…It almost like we can feel your words…" Ginny said as she placed her hand on her chest.

Rox looked at them; -_You're listening with your heart now. I'm guessing Harry explained it to you?-_

The three of them nodded and Rox smiled.

Harry spoke up saying, "It's good that we can hear you now, but we have bigger stuff to deal with right now. Rox, do you really think that Malfoy would do something like this?"

-_It's not impossible. I know that Slytherins in general hate you and that would mean they hate the DA as well-_

"But enough to cause that much damage to one person?" Hermione said incredulously; Luna nodding in agreement with her.

_-Like I said it's not impossible-_

"I reckon the attacks won't stop either…" Ron said suddenly.

"What makes you believe that?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I reckon the plan here was a scare tactic so that there would be a mass exodus out of the DA, but that wasn't the case. Only one person left. I reckon from here on out, the attacks will get worse and worse," Ron explained.

Harry was surprised at first, but then he remembered that even though Ron looked and acted like a klutz, his mind worked like a strategist's when need be. He knew every tactic and strategy used on both the chessboard and the battlefield during war.

"So more people will get hurt?" Luna asked worryingly.

-_No-_ All eyes turned to Roxas who was looking at the ground. When he looked up there was nothing but determination on his face, -_We'll bring this person down before anyone else can get hurt and if we fail at that then we'll be there to protect anyone who gets targeted-_

"How will we be able to do that?" Ron asked.

After a moment of silence Hermione snapped her fingers together, "I can modify to coins! I can modify the coins so that when someone's pulse spikes suddenly, our coins will heat up and show us the name of the person!"

"You can do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well…I can try… I'm not sure if it will work," Hermione said nervously.

"I can help you Hermione," Luna said softly.

"Alright then, you guys get to work on that as soon as you can please. We should also keep an eye on Umbridge and the Slytherins," Harry said,

At this, Rox nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

"What should we do Harry?" Ginny said, referring to her and Ron.

After a moment thinking Harry said, "You take Seamus to go see Dean tomorrow. Dumbledore will be okay with it," Ginny and Ron nodded, "Okay, I'm just about down and out so let's get some rest," Harry stated and every one left the room to get some sleep.

_**A/N: Hi everyone, if you have read this far then thank you, if you intend to keep reading then tank you even more. If you intend to review then I can't thank you enough. Anyways just a small note that even though this is a Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts crossover. There will be references from various final fantasy games and naruto (no naruto references til a lot later) the references will be just magic and such. There will be no characters from either. Characters are strictly from Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Harry had just gotten ready for the day. When he went downstairs, he found that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already waiting for him.

"Morning guys. How did you sleep?" Harry greeted them.

"Not very well," Ginny mumbled, still tired.

"Barely got a wink," Hermione sighed.

"Slept great!" Ron said happily.

Harry, not paying attention to the daggers being sent Ron's way said, "C'mon there are no classes today so we should go find Luna and Rox,"

"Yeah…why is there no class today? Looking at the bulletin to confirm the fact" Ginny asked, looking puzzled.

"Apparently all the teachers went down to Rosmerta's and…I guess things got a little rowdy," Harry answered, holding up the Marauders Map to let everyone know how he knew that, "Let's go,"

Luna found it hard not to enjoy a morning like this. Despite the recent happenings with Dean, she still found herself smiling at the morning sun and crisp cool air that surrounded her.

She had woken up earlier than everyone else and was now taking a stroll through the halls trying to figure out what to do for her day off. She knew that her day would mainly involve helping Hermione come up with a way to modify the Galleons, but she also wanted to take some time and relax.

As she turned a corner, she was met by five Slytherin guys. She smiled at them and continued to walk past. However, one of them, the biggest one got in her way. She tried to side step him, but another stood beside him. Not wanting to take chances, she pulled out her wand, only to be quickly disarmed by the third Slytherin who showed beside the largest one. Her eyes began to widen as all five of them surrounded her.

"Where could they be?" Harry said aloud to himself as he walked down the hall searching for his two friends. He had recently split up from the others as to cover more ground in their casual search. He had searched in the Hall and the Ravenclaw Tower as well as the bell tower Box can be found at, but neither of them were there, -If they're making out somewhere then I guess good on them but this really isn't the time- Harry thought to himself.

All of a sudden he heard a small scream that was barely audible to him, but he as soon as he heard it, he knew only one person could ever scream that quietly.

Luna.

Harry sprinted to the source of the screaming. When he reached it, he found Luna pinned to the wall by a massive Slytherin he identified as Crabbe. Beside him was Goyle and three more Slytherins laughing and cackling. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and shot a spell towards Crabbe.

One of the Slytherins noticed Harry shooting the spell and quickly conjured a shield protecting him, "Hey look! It's Potter!"

A duel ensued and even though Harry was exceptional at dueling, he could not hold off four wizards at once.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry felt his body instantly stiffen and he fell to the ground completely frozen.

Luna watched as Goyle petrified Harry. Then she felt something that made her heart stop. It was the sound of a zipper. She began squirming as best she could as Crabbe powered his pants and pulled off Luna's leggings and panties.

"No! Please!" Luna cried as his growing member inched closer to her folds, "Stop!

When she felt his member slightly touch her folds she closed her eyes and gave one last scream. All of a sudden, the feeling against her crotch disappeared and as well as the force pinning her to the wall. She looked to her left to see Crabbe slumping to the ground at the other end of the hall. A small crater formed in the wall that he was smashed into. Luna looked to her right and saw a boy with blonde hair and his wand held high. Rox glared at the other Slytherins with utter fury.

The other Slytherins raised their wands, but Rox was too quick as he threw an ice spell he had used against Hermione. Goyle was too slow to get out of the way and multiple icicles pierced his arms and legs.

Another Slytherin shot a stunning spell at Rox, but with a wave of his wand, he erected a shield. The spell hit the shield and doubled in speed and size as it reflected back. The spell hit the caster square in the chest and he was shot across the hall and knocked out.

Rox then pointed his wand between the two last Slytherins and a bright orb appeared. The attackers cried out in shock as they were pulled towards the orb and floated helplessly around it. For the final move, Rox pointed his wand at the helpless snakes.

_-Gravira-_

The two boys were slammed into the ground by a gravity field that formed around them and proceeded to get crushed even further into the ground.

Harry cringed inside as he heard bones snapping and breaking. All of a sudden, he could move again. He quickly stood up to see the Slytherins who had attacked Luna all on the ground and all of them incapacitated. He then looked over to see Rox kneeling by Luna holding her as she cried into his chest.

Rox just remained holding her saying nothing both physically nor mentally. Harry approached them and put his hand on Luna's shoulder, "You're okay Luna. You're gonna be okay…"

Having calmed down from her crying, she put her hand on Harry's and slowly stood up. Rox gave her a concerned look. She looked back at him and silently nodded, signaling that she was at least somewhat okay. With that in mind, Rox looked from Luna to Harry and then Crabbe who was still unconscious.

Crabbe awoke to find himself strapped to a steel chair facing a mirror wall that reflected his body to himself. He jumped in his seat and began looking around wildly when a loud deep voice sounded throughout the room, "**What is your name and house?**"

"Who's there?" Crabbe asked fearfully.

"**Answer the question!**"

Behind mirror that was actually a window Harry, Rox and Ron were all glaring at him through the window as Hermione and Ginny stood in the back comforting Luna.

"The Room of Requirement really is a useful place yeah?" Ron muttered quietly to Harry.

Harry nodded as Crabbe answered, "V..Vincent Crabbe. Sly..Slytherin,"

"**Do you know where you are?**"

"No, sir,"

"**Do you know why you're here?"**

"N..No, sir,"

"**You're here because you nearly raped a girl this morning, Vincent,**"

Crabbe remained silent at this.

"**Did you try to rape Miss Lovegood?**"

"Y..Yes…"

After a moment of silence the voice asked, "**You have a girlfriend Vincent?**"

"Yes I do,"

"**Well ain't she desperate… Why did you go and rape Miss Lovegood then?"**

"B..B..B.." Crabbe stuttered.

"**Stuttering will get you nowhere Vincent, answer the question!**"

"B..Because she is pretty…"

"**Oh really? Was that why?**"

"Y..yes,"

"**Was that why?**"

"Yes!"

After a moment of silence Harry's deepened and changed voice said, "**Well, it so happens I have a testament saying that you did it for completely different,**"

"Te..Testament? From who?" Crabbe asked incredulously.

"**From a Draco Malfoy; one of your closest friend, am I wrong?**"

Crabbe's eyes widened at this as Ron gave a smirk inside, "Dr..Draco? Why would he say such a thing?"

"**To quote 'If this testament will get rid of that useless lackey then I'll tell you all you want to know'. See, he said that you did it because Miss Lovegood was in a certain club,**"

"What club? I didn't know if she was in any clubs or not," Crabbe said quickly.

"**…Vincent, Draco has betrayed you and you are going to get expelled from the school either way. So wouldn't you feel better leaving, knowing that you managed to get back at the one who turned against you?**"

Crabbe was silent for a bit, and then he looked up at himself and nodded.

"**Do you know what club Miss Lovegood is in?**"

"The DA," Crabbe answered straightly.

"**How do you know of the DA?"**

"Word had been spreading around the entire school and eventually Pansy came to Me, Goyle and Draco telling us about the DA,"

"**Tell us about the DA,"**

"Well, all I know is that, they are a small club run by that Potter and his friends and that they practice spells and such, nothing more was said to me about it, from anybody,"

"**Why did you try and rape Miss Lovegood? Tell us the true reason,**"

"Draco ordered me and Goyle to do it. He wants to inflict as much pain and damage to the moral of the DA as possible,"

Harry looked over at Rox, who narrowed his eyes slightly at Crabbe.

"**Was it Draco who also called the attack on Dean Thomas?**"

"Yes it was,"

"**Do you know who the next target is?**"

"No I don't, he only tells us on the day we do it," Crabbe said before looking down, then he said, "He's been trying to convince Slytherins as well as Pure bloods to join together to stand against the DA. He wants to create his own army and remove the DA for good. I was going to be one of his generals. He wanted to call us the Mud Hunters or MH,"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock to this new information. Draco, rising up his very own army?

"I told you everything I know! Now please let me go…"

"**Sorry, but we can't do that yet,**"

"What? Why?" Crabbe asked, but he didn't need an answer as the door opened beside him and in walked Hermione Granger, "What's the Mud Blood doing here? Wait a second; you're not…Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked from behind the window and said, "**Yes I am Crabbe, though that won't matter soon,**" Hermione stepped in front of him and pointed his wand at his head.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die!"

"**No you aren't, we just have to make sure you have no memory of this interrogation ever happening. Before we wipe your memory though I have something to tell you,**"

"A..And what would t..that b..be?"

"**Draco never gave a testament,**"

Crabbe's eyes widened in shock and then grew hazy as Hermione murmured, "Obliviate,"

After they transported Crabbe to McGonagall with a fully recorded confession from him about the events that had transpired, being sure to leave out anything else, they all sat in the now clear Room of Requirement in silence. No one really knew what to say to Malfoy's plan.

After awhile Ginny whispered, "What will we do? What can we do?"

-_I doubt the teachers are going to listen to us_- Rox looked over at her grimly.

"Would he even be able to succeed?" Harry asked.

"…I think so," Luna said quietly though her dreamy expression was gone, "No matter who they are, nor good or bad, everyone has a lust for power and they will unite with the strongest with the thought that this is how they are going to get strong…"

"What's worse is that not only Slytherins are involved, but possibly people from other houses. That means there might be some in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff even Gryffindor…"

"And also they have the toad on their side most likely since Malfoy has always been on her good side, that removes telling any of the teachers" Hermione added tersely.

"Could it be impossible to stop this?" Ginny asked.

At this everyone went silent. Maybe it really was impossible to overcome this problem.

"…No there is a way…" Harry said causing all of them to look at him, "We train the members of the DA, seriously train them and then….we fight,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, you can't be serious! You're talking about civil war!" Hermione exclaimed.

"There's no other way. We can't step aside, we can't report this, we can't convince Malfoy; we can't STOP it. The only ways is to brace ourselves and prepare to take them down when they rise," Harry said calmly.

There was nothing that Hermione can say to this though she still looked doubtful.

"Ron what do you think?" Harry asked, turning to his best friend.

Ron was silent for a moment then said, "I reckon if that's the only way possible to stop this, then I say we don't really have a choice,"

"I agree with Ron," Ginny said, "And anyways, it not like we can lose or anything, we are much stronger than they are,"

-_There is always the chance of losing,_-

All eyes turned to Rox, -_We are not unstoppable. There is a real chance that we can lose this. The moment we start thinking that we are invincible is when we become the most vulnerable I still say we fight. Malfoy came after us, it's only natural that we defend ourselves and the best defensive is an effective offensive,_-

Harry nodded at Rox as Ginny looked at her feet. He then turned to Luna and asked, "Luna?"

Luna looked at Harry in the eyes and said, "If we must fight then we must, but I can't say that for everyone else. You should have them decide whether they want to get involved or not…"

Harry's eyes finally fell back upon Hermione who had been taking in everyone else's opinion, "Hermione…?"

She stared off into the distance in thought for what seemed like years before sighing and turning to Harry, "I still don't think it's a good idea, but if that's what you and everyone else thinks is best then I will follow you Harry,"

Harry smiled at her before asking, "Well it good to know that we all agree here, but what about the rest of the DA. I agree with Luna that we should let them decide whether to get involved or not, but would anyone even fight?"

"Blimey I reckon they would," Ron replied, "I mean most people joined so that they can have a chance to beat on a Slytherin,"

-_I believe they will all follow you at the start. I cannot be sure after our first battle though…-_

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Rox, but Ginny answered for him.

"I think he means that, they will join this fight not knowing what a real battle is like I think Rox is afraid that after they witness as real full blown battle, they might back out,"

Rox nodded as Harry said, "Definitely a point there. I think we should wait til next meeting to decide. Until then-"

Everyone froze as the door creaked open behind them. Harry quickly pulled out his wand as Rox stopped leaning on the pillar. The door opened more and more until a canine nose poked in followed by a large black dog. Once it saw Harry, it ran up to him and raised it paw.

"Sirius?" Harry exclaimed taking the dog's paw, "Is that you?"

The dog barked and morphed into a man with messy black hair and a goofy smile on his face as he pulled Harry into a headlock, "Harry! It's good to see you! Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna; it great to see you too. How are you all?"

"Hold on! How did you get in here and why are you here?" Harry asked

"Things have gotten boring at the house so I decided to come up here and mooch off of Dumbledore for bit. How is the DA?"

"You told him about the DA?" Ron asked him incredulously.

"I told him about it before I even decided on forming it, he was the one who pushed me to do it," Harry answered grinning sheepishly.

"That is correct now please do tell me that everyone is actually learning-," He stopped mid sentence when he noticed Rox and raised his wand at him, "When did he get here?"

"He never left…" Ginny answered, giving Sirius an odd look.

"But he wasn't here when I entered!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Calm down and put the wand away, he was here since the beginning," Harry said as Sirius slowly put down his wand, "Sirius, I want to introduce you to Rox. He is a good friend of all of us,"

Rox, throughout this entire moment had not said a word nor make a move. He had simply leaned up against the pillar again. He didn't even flinch when Sirius raised his wand at him. The only reaction he gave was a roll of his eyes.

-_That must have been the most overreaction anyone has ever had when they notice me. Real jumpy_-

"It's your fault for being silent the entire time!" Sirius said before realizing that Rox's mouth never moved and yet he still heard him clear as a bell, "How are you speaking?"

Rox smirked; -_Looks like you already learned how to listen with your heart-_

Sirius was about to ask him what he meant, but Harry interrupted saying, "Sirius, right now is not a good time for trivial questions. Something has happened er… is happening um…will happen. Look I don't know,"

Sirius quickly shut his mouth and listened as the six teens explained their ordeal.

When they were finished, Sirius paced back and forth pensively. He was muttering to himself many things that the teens could not understand, though the word snake was used many times. After about ten minutes, Sirius said, "So it's happening again,"

Confused, Hermione asked, "What is?"

"The cycle of war here," Sirius said grimly, "Hogwarts has seen a civil war on her ground every single decade since it very existence. It has never been the same circumstances and the causes are always different, but every decade, something triggers a civil war that spreads to all houses,"

"Were you ever in one of the wars?" Luna asked quietly.

"I was. Thirty years ago I was in the civil war. Back then, the courtyards as well as the towers and outside areas of Hogwarts were never under teacher jurisdiction, well not to the students anyway. Back then those areas fell under the student's jurisdiction and of course, the more areas under your jurisdiction, the more influence and power you have,"

"Hard to not see a war starting under those circumstances," Ron admitted, thinking of all the battles that must have happened over a piece of land that they must have walked across at one time.

"What eventually happened?" Harry asked.

"The grounds were placed under strict teacher jurisdiction after a student…the 'owner' of nearly three fourths of the entire school, was killed in what must have been the largest battle that Hogwarts that has ever seen," Sirius answered.

Hermione gasped at this. Rox on the other hand was remained calm though in his mind he was beginning to connect the dots.

-_Excuse me Sirius, but do you know what the previous wars have been about?-_

Sirius thought for a moment then answered, "Well one was just a competition between the two strongest and most charismatic students as to see who was the strongest, another happened when a faction of the school split off to make their own colony school in the Forbidden Forest, and the last one I know of was about the conflicting ideas that each house had against the other,"

Anyone in the room could hear Rox's mind go into overdrive; -_No dueling unless authorized, never go into the Forbidden Forest…, heavily enforced sorting…! No way…-_

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I think Rox might be on to the same thing I'm thinking," Sirius said.

"Well don't keep us in the dark, tell us already!" Ron said impatiently.

It was Luna however that explained the theory, "Well we all know that the school itself is sentient or at least self aware yes?"

Everyone nodded and Luna continued, "What if this is a way for the school to make itself better or to at least make itself more specialized? It seems that a new rule was made for every war that has happened or old rules were looked at much more seriously,"

"But anyone would make a new rule or enforce the old rule even further if the lack of said rule started an entire war," Hermione argued.

"Yes, but it doesn't explain the exactness of the cycle. It happens every decade. Even if wars were to happen consecutively, it would never be this uniform," Sirius explained.

"If that really is the case then what would Hogwarts be trying to improve on or cover with this new war?" Harry asked everyone.

-_I think the answer to that is simple…-_ Sirius nodded grimly as Rox finished; -_Pureblood only or no purebloods at all-_

"Why would the school try to decide something like that?" Ginny asked hotly.

"Because….this school has seen more violence than normal since Voldemort's revival and the prejudice on the muggleborns and blood traitors are really beginning to show itself violently. The school is trying to minimalize the violence by simply removing one side from the equation," Hermione explained, shivering from the thought of being kicked out from Hogwarts or worse. Ron quickly moved over to her side and placed an arm around her in comfort.

"Then…what can we do…?" Harry asked tersely.

"Fight right? This doesn't change anything!" Ron said boldly.

"It does…it means that if we win then you, Ginny, your whole family, me, nearly all our friends except for Hermione would be kicked out. If they win then people like Hermione will be kicked out…or worse….We're blood traitors, therefore placing us on this side" Harry explained slowly.

"Then we're basically trapped then aren't we…." Ron whispered, "Lose if we win and lose if we lose,"

Even Rox couldn't find a way out of this. He just stared blankly at the ground.

Sirius finally said, "Look everyone including me right now must be exhausted, let's try and get some rest and we'll come up with something tomorrow. Right now, I need to explain to Dumbledore how I managed to sneak in here. I suggest everyone try to get some sleep," And with that, their meeting was over and everyone returned to their dorms and tried to get some sleep.

They all failed to get any.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Sirius had said that they would come up with something, a whole month had passed and Sirius had come and gone, but no solutions can be made so they decided to stick to the original plan and fight. Despite the frustrations however, there was still room for some good news.

"Welcome back!"

"Good to see you back with us mate!"

"Look who decided to show up!"

"Glad to see you're alright!"

Assorted cheers and applause rung out in the Room of Requirement as Dean Thomas stepped through its secret doors, being helped by Seamus. Harry and the gang beamed as Dean took his spot amongst the others as if nothing had happened. Rox, who was still leaning against the pillar gave a relieved smirk (yes it is possible).

The DA quieted down as harry began to speak, "Well…I guess you all know the big news today," In response, everyone began cheering and clapping," I might as well say it anyways, Dean Thomas is now back here with us!" The cheering intensified before Harry raised his hands and everyone went quiet again, "How are you feeling there Dean?"

"Never better," Dean said grinning.

"Glad to have you back mate," Harry said smiling before looking at everyone else seriously again, "As you all know, the attacks by the MH on the DA have been going on throughout the entire month, and though we, the DA, have been there every time to stop it; it has gotten harder to stop the attacks," Everyone looked at Harry grimly. Everyone in the DA had been involved in at least one attack and barely survived each encounter, "…Well I'm done…I'm done watching us all get attacked…It ends here….Our defensive ends here… The choice is still yours, but I now call for frequent, regular DA meeting to truly train so that we can take the fight to them. So that we can begin our offensive and also-"Harry paused mid speech to remember the information he gained.

"Harry we need to talk," Hermione said gravely, Luna and Ron nodding behind her while Rox and Ginny had just walked up to them.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"The teacher's, they're not themselves, they act like how they normally would, but there are holes and mistakes in their behavior," Hermione continued, "Ever since the night they were at Rosmerta's,"

"Maybe they just realized something that made them uneasy about something, maybe it because they know about the MH, because of Umbridge, they can't do anything about it," Harry suggested.

"I reckon we should shadow one of the teachers to see if they do anything out of the ordinary," Ron said showing once again that he's not that stupid.

Harry nodded at him and looked around, he saw Filch walking across from them, so Harry turned his back to him and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He looked at it and his eyes went wide. He swiveled his head to Filch then back at the Map, then back at Filch again.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up at her, his face had grown pale and his eyes were still wide," …Filch isn't here…"

"He's right over there…" Luna said pointing to him.

"No he's not…look," Harry said showing them the map. Sure enough there was no Filch in proximity of them, "The map is never wrong, so whoever that is, it not Filch….it's not anybody….there isn't supposed to be anyone there…"

"-we absolutely CANNOT tell any of the teachers," Harry finished.

"Why? Are they with the toad?" Seamus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Worse…We have reason to believe that the teachers right now aren't really the teachers, but are just imposters,"

"What! What reasons? How do you know," a voice asked from the crowd followed by a quiet uproar of multiple people wanting to know the reason.

"I'm sorry, but the reason I know has to do with a secret that's very personal to me. I know I have never asked this from any of you, but please just trust me on this," Harry said with a slight tone of pleading in his voice.

The members of the DA looked skeptical, but they understood. Harry was their leader; he never misled them before and they were sure that he would not now.

"Thanks every one. Now then we need to train the best as hard as possible so everyone line-," Harry began saying before he was interrupted by Luna.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we should train together for the time being…" Luna said dreamily.

Harry looked at her oddly before asking, "Why? Don't we need to work together?"

"Yes…" Luna answered, "However, we have just been learning the basics; the stuff that everyone can do you know. I think that we should train by ourselves so that we can uncover, discover, or create new things that only we can do…"

"She has a point mate," Ron piped in, "It would give us a great advantage if we knew things that not only the enemy doesn't know, but other people themselves don't know,"

After thinking for a bit Harry asked, "I think that would be terrific. Did you all hear that? We aren't gonna have meetings for awhile, but during the time, I want you to come up with your own original stuff. It doesn't even have to be spells, it can be application, or ways to duels; it can be anything. Set your imagination loose,"

Harry expected everyone to be disappointed that they would not be able to learn anything anymore, but to his surprise, everyone cheered. It seemed like they had many ideas in their minds.

"Just be sure not to let anyone else see you!" Hermione said hotly before Harry dismissed everyone.

After everyone left, Hermione said in an excited voice, "It's going to be really interesting to see what everyone can come up with!"

"Definitely, but it not just them either!" Ginny said smiling.

"That's right, we're gonna have to develop some new stuff as well though that won't be too hard," Harry said chuckling.

"For Mione you mean," Ron said tiredly, "I reckon it will be hard for some people to use their imaginations. By the way, what gave you that idea Luna?"

"Oh everyone looked like they were getting bored of your lesson, that's all," Luna said smiling causing Harry to wince. Even when Rox is around, Luna still says the truth as bluntly as possible.

"What do you think about this Rox?" Ginny asked as all eyes turned to the blondie leaning against the pillar.

-_It will definitely be interesting to see what happens. I know for a fact that this will set them above average wizards even if we are just students. Also, Hogwarts holds many secrets so I won't be surprised if we find a book or something that can teach us new spells or ways to use them-_

Without waiting for another word, Hermione raced out of the room.

"Five galleons says that she is heading towards the library…." Ron sighed as he slowly followed her out of the room.

"I'm just afraid that there might be some people who stumble upon…dark magic," Ginny said as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Rox looked at her; -_Spells aren't categorized as light and dark; people are. I think magic should be more classified as black and white.- _

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully before walking out of the room with a lot to think about.

-_Harry, you look like you're gonna pass out. Get some rest. No, get a lot of rest- _Rox smirked as a weary eyed Harry nodded his head dumbly before dragging himself out of the room.

The only people left in the room was Luna and Rox; -_So…big meeting today huh-_

Luna nodded, "Yes, it looks like we're making great progress…"

-_Yeah…Are you uh…tired at all? You know, or sleepy…?-_

She shook her head, "Nope, I managed to get all my work done early so I had time to take a nap. Why may I ask?"

Rox blushed; -_Well I was gonna do something tonight, but…it would be…you know… better if there was someone with….me-_

Luna smiled at Rox's red face, causing it to turn even redder, "What did you have in mind?"

-_The night is completely clear and I just wanted to…you know…look at the stars and the moon. If you don't wanna go then I completely understand- _

"I would love to, but we can't be on the grounds at night and it gets really chilly up on the bell tower," Luna said shivering slightly at the thought of the biting cold outside.

Rox held out his hand; -_Well I had something else in mind-_

Luna took his hand and he led her out of the room. Once out of the room, Rox stopped and waited for about six seconds. He then smiled, turned around and reopened the door. When they entered, Luna gasped at the change in scenery. The walls and roof were transparent so that only the outside can be seen. The ground was now a yard of fresh green grass and the air was crisp and cool, but not biting.

'_Always loved this room_' Rox thought as Luna ran in and looked up happily before laying down on the grass. Rox did the same and together, Luna and Rox spent the night under the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

All of the DA was soon focused on their task. Hermione, needless, to say was holed up in the library for three days straight and counting. Which was why Luna didn't look too surprised when she walked in late at night to see Hermione fast asleep at a table surrounded by books.

Luna slowly crept by her and into the restricted section. She slowly began looking through the books and though some of them did scream at her (Hermione did not wake to this) Luna pressed on until she came across a very old and heavy book titled "_The Bound: A Guide to Beings trapped in the Fabric of the World_

Luna knew that she had a job to do and find any secrets that Hogwarts has to offer, but the book touched upon her love for strange and odd creatures so she couldn't resist. She carefully set the book down and opened it gingerly as to make sure that it was not another screaming book.

The first page appeared blank, but then writing appeared on it; it read "_Do you accept the responsibilities of guiding the beings trapped in this world to fulfill their purpose of defending this world?"_

Luna didn't know what to make of it, so she turned the page…or at least tried to. It was as if the pages had bound themselves together preventing her from turning the pages. The writing on the first page had become bolder as if beckoning her to answer the question.

Luna paused and gave serious thought on it, she knew that this might be able to help her friends, but it might come with a price that might lead to something worse. After a long moment of thought she braced herself as she slowly said, "I will," She had to help her friends no matter what the cost.

She felt something vibrate in the pocket of her pants and her wand shot out and rest on the book. All of a sudden, the ink came to life and began latching itself to the wand before turning into an intricate pattern that covered the entire wand. As Luna picked up her wand for a closer look, she felt something different in her wand. Up until now, whenever Luna held her wand it felt as if it was just her and the wand. Now it felt like there was something more, like she wasn't just grasping her wand, but as if she was grasping the souls of different creatures and beings.

She looked down as more writing appeared on the book, "_You are now the owner of this book and it denizens now take shelter in your wand. Help them. Guide them. They need your help,"_

With that in mind, she turned the page.

On it was a dark green creature that stood on two legs. It had medium sized wing and a head the shape of a goat. It entire body seemed armored and covered with red markings and patterns. It had clawed hands, glowing yellow eyes and a red tail. Its feet were cloven hooves.

Below it read:

_**Adrammelech**_

_**Emperor among the scions, able to reduce to nothing aught he strikes with a single vengeful blow of his fist, created in opposition to Deudalephon the Benevolent, scion of light. Though he was made by the gods to quell the fiends that raged in the Otherworld, his immense strength and fearsome visage drew the fiends to his side, and turned him against his creators. Adrammelech rose to prominence in the Otherworld, whence he led a fiendish horde against the gods, but in the end, he was defeated.**_

As Luna was reading this, a sad voice flowed through her mind saying, "_I was corrupted by the power that I was presented with. The gods gave me the responsibility to take care of the hordes of fiends that walked the land, but I turned against them along with my eleven brothers and sister, whom were also corrupted by different things. They were all destroyed…I was the only one who made it here…" _Its words were followed by a wave of intense sadness and remorse, "_Please help me right my wrongs so that I can move on…and see my siblings again…" _

The voice faded and Luna realized that it along with all the other creatures in this book must have suffered greatly for their own reasons. She was about to turn another page when she heard a shuffling off in the distance. Luna quickly shut the book and sneaked out of the library as Hermione began to stir.

Hermione woke up just in time to see a streak of long blonde hair exit the library. '_Luna must have done some research'_ Hermione thought as she picked up a few pieces of metal. She had spent the last few days looking through old muggle books and came across something that had never been really seen in the magical world. The firearm. Wizards and witches always used wands so there was really no need for a gun; however guns would be easier to hold onto rather than sticks. Hermione knew, however, that bullets would be useless in a duel…unless the gun didn't fire bullets. Upon realization of this, Hermione's mind began to race, going over muggle books on engineering as well as magic books on spell mechanics. After what felt like hours of reading (it was actually about two days) she finally had her inspiration and quickly took off to the Room of Requirement. She just hoped that it can turn into a fully equipped workshop.

She brushed by Rox had entered the library to try and figure out what the teacher imposters really are. '_She's probably been through this entire place'_ Rox thought to himself before pulling up a book about different magical animals. He had an inkling as to what they were, but he wanted to make sure. After looking through the entire book and not finding the creature he was looking for his suspicions were confirmed. '_Looks like they finally found me.' _he thought. With that in his mind, he also knew that proving this theory wouldn't be a simple task since the magical community doesn't even know about their existence.

Rox soon found himself opening the door to the Room of Requirement. He looked in and was quite surprised when he saw Hermione wearing a mechanic uniform and a welding mask working and tinkering madly on an object that distantly reminded him of a weapon that one of his "friends" had used.

-_Hermione-_

Silence.

-_Hermione -_

She couldn't hear him since she was now using working with the power saw.

-_Looks like the heart can't hear over a power saw- _Rox smirked before walking up to her and stood there and waited.

He didn't have to wait long however as Hermione said without even looking up, "Hi Rox, how are you?"

Rox smirked; -_Good, just catching a rare sight; I wonder if Ron would like to see you be a fabricator?"_

Hermione looked up and took off her mask blushed causing Rox to smile when he saw her pink face. Hermione said, "Very funny; for your information I can work with my hands too. I read all the books on how to use the equipment here,"

-_I would have never guessed. What are you making here by the way?-_

"Not telling now get out," Hermione said curtly returning to her work.

-_Wow so mean-,-_

"Out! And if you go and tell anybody else where I am, you will be sorry!" Hermione said hotly.

Rox smirked and held up his hands in surrender as he backed out of the room turned workshop; -_Why does she remind me of that savage nymph back home?-_

He closed the door just in time to hear, "Who's the savage nymph?"

He smiled as he continued down the hall. Even though he wanted to remain unknown for his whole life, he was happy that he had friends who were close to him and friends who would treat him normally.

It wasn't long until he found Ron standing in the middle of the courtyard. Rox walked up to him. As he was walking, however, Ron spun and shouted, "Don't step there!"

Too late; Rox stepped right on the area Ron was pointing at and the ground lit up under him and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Ron rushed over to see that Rox wasn't even there. He heard a soft thud behind him and turned around to see Rox jogging up to him unharmed; -_Good to see you're following your strategist roots-_

Ron gave a sigh of relief before smiling sheepishly, "Yea. I know that using traps is something that Slytherins would do, but I reckon we don't have the luxury to be prideful,"

Rox nodded his head in agreement. Ever since the MH rose up, Ron had matured very quickly. He now knew that even though everyone should keep to their ideals, it is sometimes necessary to put effectiveness as a first priority rather than pride. It still never stopped him from putting pride first, but he doesn't do it during these hard times that often. Also didn't help his brain much either, except when it came to strategizing that is.

"Have you seen Mione anywhere?" Ron asked.

Rox was about to answer when he remembered Hermione's threat and her look when she said it and casually shook his head.

"Oh okay, I reckon she holed up in the library again. Hey Rox, what are you working on?"

Rox just shrugged before waving goodbye and heading off.

Rox spent his entire day visiting with everyone in the DA to see what they were up to and he had to admit; some of the stuff they were doing were indeed original and very interesting though there were some who were secretive about what they were doing like Hermione. It was evening when Rox finally found Luna. She was in the Gryffindor common room reading through a fairly large and very old looking book.

-_I didn't know that the common was open to people from other houses- _

"Oh it normally isn't," Luna said looking up at him, "But the imposters are like drones, they have the same personalities of their counter parts, but they just know what was programmed to them, that's why we have been missing class so much and no one has noticed you know. All they know is to teach, regardless of who's there and who's not,"

There was something different about Luna, she was more confident and her voice was stronger though it still held onto that dreamy serene tone. Rox just watched her as she explained about how the teachers acted. He listened to every word with his ears while letting his eyes wander around her figure.

"Rox?"

Rox immediately snapped out of his daze and looked at Luna who looking at back at him.

"What were you looking at?" she asked innocently though her tone slightly betrayed that innocence.

-_Um…the book- _Rox lied before changing the subject; -_What's it about?-_

"Sorry, but can't tell you…yet," Luna said teasingly.

-_Not you too! C'mon Luna please tell me?"_

"Nope,"

-_Pleeeeeaaaase?- _Rox made his best attempt at the puppy dog look and for a second it looked like it was working, but then Luna shook her head and giggled.

His head drooped; -_Oh fine then, I'll know eventually_-

Luna then did something that made Rox slightly jump in surprise. She set the book down and moved slowly towards him and said, "You know, I had a good time last night. It really is beautiful here at night…"

Rox smiled; -_Well…tonight is gonna be pretty clear too so...wanna look at the stars again?-_

Luna beamed, but before she can even answer Rox felt a tap on his back. He turned around to see Harry looking at him politely, "Hey Luna. Rox, can I see you in my office for a second?"

-_You have an office?- _ Harry had already walked off. Rox then turned to Luna; -_He has an office?-_

When Luna just shrugged, Rox smiled and asked; -_So tonight at the Room?-_

"Rox!" Harry's voice called causing Rox to run out of the room after Harry, but not before seeing Luna nod and grin.

Harry led Rox to the Room, but not before passing by the library to make sure that Hermione was back in there. When Harry opened the door the room had transformed into an office with a desk, a bookshelf behind it, and a chair at each end of the desk.

-_Wow you weren't kidding. Now what's going on?-_

Harry looked over at Rox, any friendship they had before didn't register on his face, "Rox…You and Luna have been getting pretty close to each other haven't ya,"

-_…Yes?-_

"Yeah…Now I know we both got things we gotta do so I'll just cut to the chase. What are your intentions with her?" Harry asked bluntly.

Rox was taken aback by this question. He accepted by now that he liked Luna romantically and he was pretty sure that Luna felt the same, but he never really thought about what his intentions are and what was even more surprising to him was that Harry was the one asking.

-_I'm…not sure…I mean I like her, maybe even love, but at this point I don't really know where to go from here,-_

"I knew it…" Harry sighed before muttering to himself for a bit. He turned around to Rox and said, "Okay, it is apparent that she likes you too. So why don't you make like the teeming masses and ask her out properly?"

-_Well…things are going so well right now that things might just….slide into a relationship,-_

Harry stared at the blonde boy for awhile before saying, "Okay, no friend of mine is just gonna "slip" into a relationship with another friend of mine. If we survive this civil war then you're gonna have to ask Luna out, on spot, directly,"

-_…Why?-_

"Because!" Harry stated, putting an arm on Rox shoulder, "You'll never live it down if you survived an entire war and can't even ask a girl out," he finished smugly.

Harry had Rox there so he had no choice, but to agree. On his way out, though, Harry said, "Oh and Rox?" Rox turned around to see Harry pointing his wand at him, "If you hurt her in ANY way at all, I will make you wish you died in the upcoming war," Harry said gravely.

At this, Rox just grinned and left Harry's "office".

He was making his way back to Luna, when he caught sight of something truly odd. He looked at Ginny who was standing on the ceiling.

"You like?" Ginny called down to him before dropping down and landing unharmed, "I found these in the pile of items that Filch had confiscated," She said pointing at the boots she was wearing. She then ran at the wall and began running up it, "It lets you walk on any surface. It also lets you jump higher and run faster," she said before demonstrating this by flipping off the wall in a high arc before racing three laps around Rox in two seconds.

-_Wow that's amazing Ginny. I would say more, but I kinda got chewed out by Harry just now,-_

"Did he call you into his "office"?"

-_Yep-_

"Was it about Luna?"

-_That's right,-_

"Listen to him, you two would make a good couple," Ginny said smirking before racing down the halls again.

-_Is it that obvious that I like her?- _Rox asked no one in particular.

"Yes!" rang out four distant voices

**A/N**_**: Yes this chapter doesn't much to do with the story and it is a filler, but hey I have fun writing these and yes Luna is gonna be summoning. Sue me if you don't like it. If you wanna see what Adrammelech looks like then look it up at ffwikia. Please review this chapter as well as one's before it, but nothing bad please. Thanks.**_

_** PS: Slightly rewritten with an extra part at the end.**_


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the week after, everyone looked worn out, but proud. Hermione had a smile on her face which was blackened with grease and ash. Ron, who somehow accidentally changed his hair color from red to blue, was chatting with Harry who looked like he hadn't slept in a month. Ginny had many bruises all over her body due to being unable to control those boots properly, but she still wore them. It wasn't just them; everyone of the DA were worn out or slightly injured in some way, nonetheless all of them looked proud as they settled themselves down for their first meeting in two weeks.

The room this time was gigantic. It was the size of a football field.

"Okay everyone I hope you all made a lot of progress because today is the day we are gonna be displaying them for your peers to see," Harry said loudly. Everyone looked excited to show off their new skills. All of a sudden a loud boom resounded throughout the giant room followed by what seemed like a mini earthquake. Everyone froze on spot and looked towards the door. Another boom came, and then another and another and another.

"Everyone get ready…." Harry said as everyone pulled out their wands and braced themselves. All of a sudden the door exploded creating a cloud of dust. Neville stepped forward and shouted, "_Protego Totalum!" _A massive shield rose in front of all the DA members in case someone shot a spell.

As the dust settled and the shield wore off, a pale by with white blonde hair stepped through what was left of the door. Behind them were seventy cloaked figures, all of them were wearing death eater masks but unlike the actual death eaters, whose masks were just silver; the masks of these people were different colors. Most of the masks were green, but there were also blue masks, yellow masks, and also the occasional red mask amongst them.

"So this is where your little posse meets Potter?" Draco Malfoy said sneering at Harry, "I must say I thought there would be more of you, but I guess power does influence the mind doesn't it," He then looked over at Dean, "Well hello there Dean. Did you like your time back at Hogwarts? Well don't get used to it since you're gonna be sent back there soon,"

Throughout all of this Dean kept smiling. When Malfoy was done talking to Dean, he just chuckled and let his hand res near his pocket. His arm then twitched and all of a sudden, a green masked next to him fell to the ground unconscious. Malfoy looked at his first casualty and merely smirked at him before turning back to the DA who looked at the victim in surprise.

Malfoy's gaze then fell upon Luna, "Oh Luna, my little teacup. Did you like the present I sent you a month earlier? I made sure that he fit right to your tastes, after all, crazy loves crazy," Malfoy said before laughing along with the rest of the MH.

Luna's expression remained unreadable, but her wand began to shake and vibrate violently as the patterns on it began appearing.

Malfoy then said loudly, "I thought I had to try hard to raise an army to wipe you all out, but now looking at your pitiful state I guess I might have tried too hard," He then turned to his followers, "Go on, dispose of them,"

Malfoy's army rushed forward and began shooting an array of spells at the DA. All the DA dodged the spells before firing their own spells.

Seamus began apparating around the room, firing point blank spells at a small group of blue masks. Seeing the crowd of green masks approach him, Seamus began apparating all around them firing stunning spells, but instead of shooting towards them, the spells hung in mid air. The green masks tried to land a spell on Seamus, but he was moving too fast to get hit and all the while they were starting to be surrounded by stunning spells from all angles. Seamus finally apparated in front of them and, with a flourish of his wand, made all the stunning spells made by him rain down on the green masks. They all fell to the ground.

Ron was being chased by a group of yellow masks. He ducked and dodged the spells that were whizzing and blazing by him. He kept on running until he slowed to a stop and turned around to look them. He smirked at them and said, "Gotcha". At the moment, the ground beneath the yellow masks lit up and exploded leaving its victims incapacitated. He then looked over to see a blue mask approach a disarmed DA member. All of a sudden the little piece of land that the blue mask stepped on lit up and a bright orb appeared behind him. He turned around a little too late as a red jet of light came from the orb and knocked the blue mask out.

Hermione stared at the group of green masks in front of her. She quickly pulled out her wand and a gun. She held the gun close to her wand and the gun opened up. She inserted her wand and the gun closed. She then jumped back and said, "Stupefy," While she was jumping back, she pulled the trigger and jet of red light came from the barrel of the gun taking out a green mask. She then kept on pulling the trigger resulting in stunning spells firing from her gun at a rate that no wand could ever match. Before any green mask had any time to react, they were all on the ground.

"Deprimo!" Ginny shouted from her position in the ceiling as a group of yellow masks along with a red mask were crushed under the enormous amount of pressure from her spell. She dropped from the ceiling and landed before kicking a green mask in the face and sending him flying into a wall. She then flipped over a group of assorted masks and fired multiple stunning spells from behind them knocking them out.

Out of all the DA, Harry had to face the most people. A dozen MH were pointing their wands at him. Harry merely smirked at this as he said, "Leviosa Totalum," Every single object around him began to rise into the air and surround him. He then looked at a red mask and piece of rubble flew to his head knocking him out cold. As if on cue, all the other objects began flying at their targets. Harry stood still as the objects that once surrounded him became homing missiles that chased down and hit their targets with ease. When the group he was up against was dealt with, the assorted objects returned to him and floated around him as we walked forward to face his next set of opponents.

Luna began to back up slowly as yellow masks drove her back further. She held ducked, dodged, and defended from spells, but more people were converging on her and she found herself close to tiring, "_Call upon me! Let me take care of them!" _ a voice shouted in her head. The voice sounded eager to do something. It was also laced with protectiveness. She nodded, pointed her wand up above her and shouted, "Invoco!" The pattern on her wand appeared and all of a sudden, the ground she was standing on lit up in the shape of a circle with complex signs, sigils, markings and patterns, "Adrammelech!" Luna shouted as a lightning bolt crashed down behind her. Where the lightning had struck appeared the same goat like creature that was shown in the book. Luna had just summoned Adrammelech It was double Luna's height and it stood ready to face its opponents. Most of the MH that were facing her ran away at the sight of the beast, but a few stayed behind and began firing spells at Adrammelech, which it brushed off like it was nothing. Adrammelech then flew up into the air and fully extended it wings which ended in blades. The creature began to crackle and spark with electricity. Right when it looked like the beast could hold anymore, Adrammelech roared and multiple lightning bolts rained down on the victim below it before a massive bolt struck the entire group of MH that was ten yards in front of her. Adrammelech then lowered itself to ground where Luna petted its head before the beast disappeared.

By now the battle had died down to the point where only thirteen MH members were left and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. However, all the MH members had surrounded Rox. Rox grimaced as he looked around him. He then sighed, -_Didn't want to do this…- _ He then closed his eyes and a pool of darkness appeared under him. The darkness rose up and engulfed him causing the remaining DA member (which was more than half of them) to gasp.

"Rox!" Harry shouted. What was going on? Why was Rox swallowed by this darkness?

All of a sudden, darkness began to recede to reveal a figure in wearing a long, black trench coat with his hood up so that no one can see his face. In his right hand was a black wand while in his left was a white wand.

"...Sectumsempra," the figure said and began swinging his wands like swords. Blood spurted from the MH members as they began falling in his wake. When the last one fell, the figure put away his wands and his coat dissolved leaving an ashamed looking Rox to stare at the shocked DA members.

"Rox…you…killed!" Hermione whispered shocked.

Rox began stepping towards her, but she took a step back followed by some other member of the DA.

Upon seeing this, he sighed; -_I didn't kill them- _Everyone looked at Rox like he was insane, but all of a sudden, the MH members faded away and clapping could be heard.

They all turned around to see Malfoy smiling evilly at them, "How do you like my mannequins? "He asked sneering at them all, "A non exhaustible, replaceable army. You can take them down all you want, but as long as my father's production machine remains intact, they will keep coming and coming," Malfoy said, he then laughed and disapparated.

With that everyone's eyes feel on Rox again, "How did you know that they weren't real?" Ron asked.

Rox looked at Ron; -_Because that battle was too easy. None of them even raised a shield. I doubt they even could_-

Now it was Harry's turn to ask, "Rox, that spell and the coat you were wearing, was that…dark magic?"

-_Does it matter?-_

"Yes! Dark magic is evil!" Hermione stated.

Rox looked at her incredulously; -_You think that "dark" magic is evil…Wow…okay…define dark magic for me-_

"Spells that were made to harm others are classified as dark magic," Hermione said confidently.

-_Stunning Spell. Does it hurt?-_

"Yes, but-"Hermione began to say but Rox cut her off.

-_Then it dark magic and you just used dark magic. Disarming spell hurts the opponents hand a little doesn't it? Must be dark magic too? Bat bogeys? Oh that's really dark stuff- _Hermione had never seen Rox so worked up like this, but he did have a point. Rox sighed; -_Look all I want to say is what I told Ginny earlier. Magic should not be classified as light or dark, people should be classified as light or dark. They are the ones who use a spell for good or evil. The spells themselves are just manifestation of the magic ability you have inside you…okay?- _Hermione thought about it for a bit then nodded her head; -_We okay?-_ Hermione again nodded her head.

Hearing all of this, Harry said, "Then I guess it doesn't matter, but where did the coat come from?"

Rox looked over at Harry; -_I would tell you, but this wasn't a flawless battle. We do have some wounded so let's treat them first- _Harry snapped out of his little conversation and took notice to everything going on around him. Casualties were few, but there were some injuries amongst the DA. Without waiting any further, everyone began rushing around to provide aid to the injured.

**A/N**_**: So how did you guys like it? I know kinda lame, but im new to the writing biz. Harry's improvement is a little lame compared to everyone else, however….well let's just say the phrase "Completely out of proportion" comes to mind. For those of you who thought that Sectumsempra was depicted wrongly, then, in my defense, in the book it said that he waved his wand wildly and described it being as if slashed by an invisible sword. Why the movie people made it a projectile spell I'll never know. Anyhow, please review and thanks for reading. See ya next chapter.**_


	10. Hiatus

_**A/N: I am very sorry to say this, but this story as well as my other stories are all gonna be on hiatus for one reason and one reason only…..I wanna finish them before I start posting again because my muse has to be the most wildest, untamed thing I have ever come across. I can barely go a week without diverting from the plot I originally planned. So the very next time I post; all you readers will get the full story, the full set, all the chapters completed and perfected. So stay tuned and once again I apologize, if any of you want to kill me then I will personally PM you my coordinates so you can fire your volley of warheads at me. **_


End file.
